happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mime to Five/Trivia
General Trivia *'Running gag': Every time Mime tries to do his job, he ends up killing someone. *This episode has the highest amount of featuring characters in the TV series, at 12. *Not counting Giggles, the first 6 featuring characters appear in the first part while the other 6 characters appear in the second part. This instance is told by the featuring cards during the opening sequence. *Russell is the only featuring character to appear in both parts in the YouTube version. *This is the first and only time Generic Tree Friends appear on screen in the TV series. * The surviving cast (Mime, Petunia and Cro-Marmot) are the same characters who appeared in the Chill Kringle short. *When the water is pumped out of Sniffles' body, several fish and a crab also come out of his mouth. *This is one of the few episodes where Pop is missing his pipe for the entirety of the episode. *Some of the Generic Tree Friends in the circus tent resemble Sniffles and The Mole (similar ear shape), This happens again in the flash game Stay On Target. *The music playing in the background when Mime finds the circus paper is the same from the YouTube game Milk Pong. *Mime is responsible for every death in this episode (though Sniffles technically killed himself unless Petunia revived him). *This is one of four episodes, where Lumpy wears a mustache and/or beard. The other three are Pitchin' Impossible, Double Whammy, and Just Be Claus. *This is the first time a character wears a pirate hat and eyepatch like Russell's. This happens again with Cuddles in In a Jam. *An HTF flash game named Hare Trigger is based on this episode, specifically on Cuddles' act involving the cannon. *In this episode, it is implied that Mime is near-sighted, as he needs glasses to read the newspaper. (However, since the glasses are just Groucho Marx gag glasses, it is also possible that this was only intended as a joke.) *The sound Pop makes when he gets angry at the drive thru is the same sound he made in Snip Snip Hooray! when he tries to turn on his razor, while its unplugged. *This is one of four times in the TV series where Lumpy is killed by animals (the other three are Doggone It, Take a Hike and Letter Late than Never). *The deaths of the three bear characters that appear in this episode all coincidentally involve glass shards impaling their bodies. *When Mime goes through the want ads for the first time, the first two icons that appear are a typewriter and an animation cel. These two things are one of the many key elements in making an animated cartoon, as the typewriter represents the people who write the episodes, and the animation cel represents the animators. *This is (Debatably) the only one of Mime's starring roles which he survives where other characters survive in the regular series. *Because he survived in this episode, Mime is one of only two characters who has had a starring role in more than one TV episode to survive every TV episode he has starred in (the other being Pop). *The screams made by Lumpy when he dies are the exact same as the ones he makes during his death in Pet Peeve. Furthermore, Lumpy dies the same way in both episodes. *This is the first time dollar signs ($) appear in a character's (Mime's) eyes. This also happens to Lumpy in We're Scrooged! *This is one of only three episodes where Lumpy is depicted as a villain in an episode where he doesn't have a starring role. The others are Dunce Upon a Time and A Bit of a Pickle. *Handy, Lifty, Shifty, Flippy, Splendid, Lammy and Mr. Pickles are the only characters who are absent from this episode (the last two being obvious because they didn't exist when this episode aired). Cultural References *The title of the episode is a play on the phrase "9 to 5," a term that is used to describe average work hours (9:00 AM to 5:00 PM). **There's also a Dolly Parton song with the same name. *The moral means to work hard and continuously. *The glasses and fake mustache Mime puts on are a reference to Groucho Marx, a comedian from the 40s and 50s who was known for that distinctive appearance. He died on August 19, 1977 due to pneumonia. *The way Mime runs into the water to "save" Sniffles is a parody of the TV show Baywatch. *Lumpy feeding the killer ducks with a live goat may be a reference to the 1993 film Jurassic Park. (Debatable) Superlatives *This is the second time Toothy spontaneously combusted into dust. The first time this happened was in Stealing the Spotlight and the third instance occurred in Easy Comb, Easy Go. *This is one of the four instances where Cuddles gets split in half, and his intestines are the only thing holding him together. The other three are I Get a Trick Out of You, See You Later, Elevator and Wingin' It. Petunia also suffers the same injury in See What Develops. *Lumpy and Giggles' death is similar to Lumpy's injury in Just Desert and his death in Pet Peeve and Flaky's death in Wipe Out!. *Flaky's death is similar to The Mole's death in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. *Pop and Cub's injuries are similar to Disco Bear's injury in Hello Dolly . Production Notes *When this episode aired along with A Hole Lotta Love and A Change of Heart on YouTube, the alternate title for the trio of segments was named "Seventh Heaven". Cuddles, Mime, Petunia, Cro-Marmot, The Mole and Lumpy appear in all three episodes. Lumpy (Debatably) dies in all three episodes, Cuddles and The Mole dies twice, Petunia and Mime die once, and Cro-Marmot survives all three. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia